Just A Normal Vacation
by chewy chewy
Summary: **8th and 9th chapters both up!!!** Sorry for the long delay!! The vacation series continues...
1. Just A Normal Vacation

This is going to be a little Carby fic, made especially for my fellow  
  
Carbies while we wait...and wait...and wait.  
  
***************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ER.  
  
This is for entertainment only. I also don't own Disney Land.  
  
Notes: 'KMRT Radio' is just a little joke that I decided to put in.  
  
It's a little 'K-Mart' joke, not intended to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own K-Mart.  
  
I only put it because I couldn't think of anything else to put.  
  
Also, incase you didn't know, Elizabeth Blackwell was really  
  
the answer to that true question. I was looking through my  
  
history book and saw her name ;-)  
  
Last Episode Referred to: "Secrets and Lies"  
  
Episode Referring to Disney Land: "Sailing Away"  
  
Title: "Just a Normal Vacation"  
  
Chapter Title: "Just a Normal Vacation"  
  
I always appreciate all and any reviews!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
The end of another long shift. It was sometime near midnight when John Carter found himself in his car driving home.  
  
It wasn't like he had a bad day, it was just a little awkward.  
  
Everything else was fine, but he always found himself accidentally bumping into Abby. Literally.  
  
When he wasn't tripping over her, there was a very awkward silence between them when they were working on patients together. Ever since they had to attend that sexual harassment class, Abby just wasn't the same person around him.  
  
"Its not like we hate each other now," He said to himself.  
  
Talking to himself about Abby was reassuring. He had indeed felt more feelings for her lately.  
  
He decided to turn his radio on to break his thoughts. To forget about tonight, just for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, I'm Bobby Bobberson, and you're listening to KMRT radio.  
  
We're playing all your favorites from the 1950's through today," Boomed the loud voice on the radio.  
  
It was kind of obnoxious.  
  
"This seems like a joke," He thought to himself.  
  
"But, right now, we're going to get to our big trivia question of the week.  
  
If you've just tuned in, then you'll want to hear this.  
  
We are giving away, two all expense paid tickets to Disney Land.  
  
Yes, you heard correctly, that's two, everything paid, tickets to Disney Land.  
  
The one in California! But, here's the catch. You have to answer one question.  
  
Okay, tonight, this one's for all of you medical intellectuals out there," Bobby Bobberson said.  
  
Just then, a light bulb went on in Carter's head. A very bright one.  
  
"I never got to go to Disney Land," He remembered Abby say.  
  
She had sounded so disappointed she couldn't.  
  
"This would be the perfect thing to do!!" He thought. He was starting to feel better.  
  
He was already fantasizing them kissing right in front of the castle in 'Fantasy Land'.  
  
"Finally. Here's your question. Good luck!!  
  
Who was the first woman in the United States to receive a medical degree?  
  
The number's 555-4323! Call now!!" The announcer's voice was obviously excited. Almost too excited.  
  
"This is easy!!" He thought as he reached for his cell phone.  
  
Seconds later he had already heard the ringing.  
  
"Hello, KMRT radio! We've got the question, but the real question is, do YOU have the answer?" Bobby Bobberson had apparently answered the phone.  
  
"Uh, yeah. The answer to your question is Elizabeth Blackwell," Carter said.  
  
Trying not to let his nervousness overcome him this time.  
  
"Oh my, we have a winner!!! Do you know what you've just won?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, two tickets to Disney Land," Carter said.  
  
"Ha! No, you've won free movie theater tickets, and a coupon for $.25 off popcorn!" Bobby Bobberson said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Just kidding! You're right. You've won the two tickets to Disney Land! You're going to Disney Land!!" He said, giving in to Carter's suspense.  
  
"Man, I'm glad you weren't kidding," Carter said.  
  
"Just hang on the line so we can get some information from you. You can pick up the tickets as early as tonight!" He said.  
  
"Now, all I have to do is convince Abby to come with me," Carter thought to himself.  
  
  
  
The End (For Now)  
  
  
  
2ND Chapter up soon, if people like this!! 


	2. Just A Week

Title: Just A Normal Vacation  
  
Chapter Title: Just A Week  
  
This is the next chapter of Just a Normal Vacation  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em....  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The next day, as Carter walked through the ambulance bay, he made sure that the tickets were securely in his bag.  
  
He walked in, with many emotions circling around his head, wanting more with Abby. Excited that he may have found it.  
  
He walked in, and greeted Susan at the desk.  
  
"Good morning, Susan," He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Carter. What are you so happy about? Half day, or are you going to tell her today?" She asked.  
  
She had a huge grin on her face. She could read his thoughts. He hated that, but she wasn't quite right today.  
  
"Uh...not exactly. No. Just glad that it's starting to warm up outside. It's been a long, cold winter," He said, covering for himself.  
  
He didn't want to reveal his plans, especially while in the ER. Any gossip gets around here.  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say, Carter," She didn't know what he was up to, but she was bound to find out. It's not like she was a really nosey person, or that she still had feelings for him. She just wanted him to be happy.  
  
"Hey," He started, but decided not to make an argument out of it. "I have a patient to see now. We'll talk later?"  
  
"Sure. Later, Carter!" Susan called back to him.  
  
He picked up the first chart he saw to avoid anymore embarrassment and ridicule from anyone.  
  
He walked towards exam room three, hoping that by chance, Abby would be assisting him.  
  
He walked in, and saw her fixing up the young patient.  
  
"Yes," He thought to himself. "Hopefully it won't be as awkward as yesterday."  
  
"Hey, Carter," She said, looking up from the patient.  
  
"Hey. Is this Alex Leir?" He asked.  
  
The six year old boy answered him, "Yeah. I'm Alex."  
  
"Alex, it looks like you banged your leg up pretty badly. How'd you do that?" Carter asked.  
  
"Um," Alex started, nervously.  
  
"It's, okay," Abby said reassuringly.  
  
"I was riding my bike around, and wasn't exactly paying attention.  
  
Then I guess my tire hit a big branch lying in the middle of the road. Next, I remember flying off my bike." He said.  
  
"Are your parents here, Alex?" Carter asked.  
  
"No, some guy took me here when he saw me lying hurt," He said.  
  
"Well, Alex, it looks like nothing's broken. You just have a couple of bad bruises. I want you to put ice on your leg whenever it hurts, okay, Alex?" Carter asked.  
  
"Thanks," He said.  
  
After they finished up with the chart, they left the exam room and went into the lounge.  
  
"Unbelievable," Abby began to say.  
  
"What?" Carter asked, while pouring himself some coffee.  
  
"Who would let their six year old ride his bike, alone in Chicago?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know, but kids these days will do anything to get out of the house once in a while," He said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean there." Abby said with a smile.  
  
"You want some coffee?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, please," She said quickly.  
  
"Long day?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been on since 6 this morning. I haven't had a day off for a week."  
  
"Sounds like you need a vacation," He said. He was hoping she'd say yes. That would be the perfect chance.  
  
"Yeah," She laughed. "Something like that."  
  
"I know what you mean. Seems like I've working weeks straight."  
  
"One of these days, I'm just going to tell Weaver I'm not coming in for the next week." Abby said.  
  
"That bad, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt I'd have it in me to do that," She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him like he said something very strange.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We can tell her that we want the next week off. Starting with tomorrow," He said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What would we do?" She asked. Those were the first two of the questions in her head.  
  
"We'd go to Disney Land," He said. He had that smile that she had come to love.  
  
"And you're serious?"  
  
"What would you say if I said I already had the tickets?" He asked.  
  
"I'd say that you are crazy. And, I like that about you," She grinned.  
  
"Then is that a yes?" He was hoping it was.  
  
"Lets go tell Weaver now," She said.  
  
As quick as they made up their minds, they headed out of the lounge.  
  
"Wait a sec," Abby said, turning around. She went back into the lounge and finished the coffee she had left on the table.  
  
"There. Now, I'm ready to tell Weaver," She laughed.  
  
They rushed to the front desk to find Weaver.  
  
"Hey, Randi, where's Weaver?" Carter asked.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Someone dying?" She asked, dryly, while blowing bubbles with her gum.  
  
"No. No one's dying, Randi. Where is she?" Abby asked impatiently.  
  
"She's over there. And, it doesn't look like she's in a good mood, either," Randi said, pointing towards the main hallway.  
  
"Thanks," Carter said as they hurried off.  
  
"What are we going to say to her?" Abby quietly asked Carter.  
  
"Don't say anything. I'll do the talking, okay?" He said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, Dr. Weaver," Carter warmly greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Carter. Listen, I was going to find you anyway. Chen can't come in tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could fill in for her." She said.  
  
"Uh, I can't," He said, strongly.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
Trying not to get her angry, he said, "Abby and I need to take some time off work."  
  
"Why?" She asked angrily.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he glanced at Abby, who was standing next to him.  
  
"I have to go to Florida to visit my brother Eric. He's getting married," She said.  
  
"And I'm his best man, I have to be there for him," Carter shot out quickly.  
  
When Weaver gave them both odd looks, Abby added, "They were friends in college."  
  
"Just a week, but if you're not back here by next Saturday, you're both fired!" She said, limping off.  
  
"I think we pulled it off!" Carter said.  
  
"We? You mean, I pulled it off," Abby said.  
  
"Yeah. You were good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Carter couldn't help but grin. After all, his plan worked, and he had ben VERY successful so far. What could happen next?  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	3. California Resort

Title: Just A Normal Vacation  
  
Chapter Title: California Resort  
  
A Continuation of the chapter "Just a Week"  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
You know the drill. They don't belong to me.  
  
Neither does that certain movie mentioned ; )  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
"I heard that they eloped," Chuny said, with a wild grin.  
  
Time away from patients, the small group of nurses decided to speculate on Carter and Abby's whereabouts.  
  
Overhearing from behind the desk, Jerry decided to add his two cents, "Nah, I don't think Carter would do that. Too drastic for a guy like him."  
  
"I don't know. You have seen the way he looks at her, haven't you?" Yosh added.  
  
Watching her staff of nurses stand around, Haleh said, "What are you people gossiping about now?"  
  
"Carter got married to Abby last night in Hawaii," Malik informed her.  
  
"Did Abby say anything to you about taking time off work?" Chuny asked.  
  
"She came straight to Weaver," Haleh sighed.  
  
"Really? Didn't hear about that," Jerry added.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Malik said.  
  
"We'll have to ask Weaver," Yosh said.  
  
Just then, Kerry came to the desk, in one of her 'moods'.  
  
"Hey! I'm not paying you to stand around and gossip.  
  
There's patients that need nurses, we're short today!" She said as the crowd shrank.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, did Carter or Abby say why they were taking time off work so suddenly?" Chuny asked.  
  
"I think that's irrelevant! But, if you must know, they had a wedding to attend," Kerry said.  
  
Turning around, Chuny whispered to Malik, "We were right!"  
  
________________________________  
  
"Finally. We're here," Carter said, arriving their resort destination.  
  
"It's beautiful here," Abby said, looking around.  
  
"The woman at the desk said we're in building B3"  
  
"B3. I think that's it over there," Abby pointed out the window.  
  
"Looks like it," Carter said, pulling up to the parking lot.  
  
Unloading their bags from the car, Carter had to stop for a second to admire Abby.  
  
"God, she looks beautiful with the California sunset reflecting off of her," He thought to himself.  
  
"Carter?" Abby asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You spaced out for a minute. Do you need help with the bags?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Here, you can take these," He said, handing her three smaller ones.  
  
"You must be really excited about Disney Land, huh?" Abby laughed.  
  
"Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know," She smiled. "You just look excited. That's all."  
  
"Yeah," He let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Walking down the short hallway, they got to their door.  
  
B3-6. Rummaging through his pockets, Carter found the stray key to unlock the door.  
  
Once the door was finally opened, something in the room caught Abby's eye.  
  
"There's only one bed," She sighed.  
  
"That's no problem. I can sleep on the floor." Cater said.  
  
"Good," Abby joked. "'Cause, I've seen Plains, Trains, and Automobiles.  
  
I don't want to sleep on a small bed with some guy I barely know."  
  
Carter just had to laugh. "Don't worry, Abby. That chair over there is fine enough for me."  
  
"I wonder what kind of view we get here," She said, opening up the large curtains.  
  
Unpacking his bag, Carter asked, "Well, is it a good view?"  
  
"I don't know. Its a little hard to tell when its dark out," She said.  
  
"We'll just have to get up extra early to see it then."  
  
"Oh. That reminds me. What time do you want to get up to go to Disney Land?" Abby asked.  
  
"You really want to see the main attraction on the first day?" Carter chuckled.  
  
"Why not? I've been waiting most of my life, anyway," She said with an innocent smile.  
  
"How about six? We can catch the free breakfast they have in the main building." Carter said.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Abby asked.  
  
Checking his watch, Carter added, "I don't know. It's kinda late, isn't it?"  
  
"Remember, its two hours later in Chicago and our dear friends are working right now.  
  
I think we should take advantage of this," She said with a smile.  
  
"You're right. Lets go for a drive and maybe get something to eat."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good," She said.  
  
"You know, I think this is going to be a good vacation for a change. I've always had a lot of bad family vacations," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's nothing better than long car rides with few bathroom stops,"  
  
She joked.  
  
"Or, do you just want to stay in and get room service?" Carter asked, looking at the brochure.  
  
"No. A drive sounds fun, I think."  
  
"Wow. If a drive is fun, then you're going to have a blast tomorrow," Carter said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," She said, walking out. "I will. Come on, lets go!"  
  
Carter followed her out the door to their car parked outside. They both got in and drove off.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	4. Simply California

Hey, this is the fourth chapter to the "Just a Normal Vacation" Series.  
  
Chapter Title: Simply California  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.  
  
Disney does not either.  
  
Notes: I figured I'd tell you what days these are on, because it may get a little confusing.  
  
Thursday-Carter Got Tickets  
  
Friday-Told Abby, requested time off  
  
Saturday-Arrived in California  
  
Sunday-Did shopping (Not a mentioned chapter)  
  
Which makes this chapter Monday  
  
Enjoy!  
  
........................................  
  
Early Monday morning-  
  
Awake at 4:21 A.M. That was what Abby was. It was too late to be up, but too early to get up, though she couldn't sleep either way. Tossing and turning, unable to find a fitting position for her to drift of to sleep, she decided to get up and go for a walk.  
  
She had too much on her mind. She was about to experience probably one of the best trips she'd ever had, but she had so many emotions.  
  
"Why is Carter doing this for me, and why do I deserve this treatment?" Were the main thoughts flooding through her head.  
  
Getting up, she pulled off the bedspread and clutched it in her hands.  
  
She turned to her far right, noticing Carter. Visibly uncomfortable, but fast asleep.  
  
She took the blanket and covered him with it. Walking slow and quietly, she slipped out the door into the middle of the night.  
  
Outside, looking around, she was surprised at the lack of lighting during the night.  
  
In Chicago, her street was always lit up brightly, even this time of night.  
  
By the time she had walked a long ways down the street, she figured it would have to be sometime after 6:35 in Chicago. The current time difference had her a little messed up with her sleeping.  
  
"Maybe my mind is just confused. That's why I can't sleep...nah, too simple," She thought, passing a coffee shop that was actually opened. She decided that going in was no harm.  
  
"Hey," She said to the only worker there.  
  
She looked like she was in her early 20's. "You always open so early?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're here early to start making the pastries anyway, so we figured why not have it opened to the early birds. Are you always up this early?" The clerk gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"It depends," She said with a shy smile.  
  
"Are you interested in any flavored coffee, or regular coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd like two regular coffees, please,"  
  
"You also look like you could use a cinnamon roll. The sugar buzz should hold ya till 7 or 8,"  
  
"Sure. I'll have two of those also. Could I get this to go, please?"  
  
"Sure thing. That'll be $4.55,"  
  
She found the left over money she had from the previous night. They had done a little shopping.  
  
She bought a small shot glass that simply said California. It was really simple, so it didn't cost her that much.  
  
It wasn't like she was going to use it, although she made sure Carter wouldn't see it.  
  
She wasn't sure if she really would use it or if she did in fact collect them.  
  
The young woman handed Abby her coffee and rolls.  
  
"Thank you! Have a good day," The woman said to Abby.  
  
"Yup. You, too," She said walking out.  
  
She began to walk back to the resort. She hoped that Carter wouldn't be awake looking for her.  
  
Minutes later, she was already back in their room. She looked at the clock, it was 5:38.  
  
"Carter," She said softly, trying to wake him up.  
  
He just whined a little, still mostly sleeping.  
  
"Carter," She said a little louder.  
  
"What?" He asked groggy.  
  
"I have coffee and cinnamon rolls," She said with a smile.  
  
"Coffee. My savior," Carter said, eyes still closed.  
  
After a few moments, Carter opened up his eyes and rubbed off his sleep.  
  
"I'm going to get you back you know," He said looking at his watch. "Waking me up so early," He said shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"What can I say? I thought you were an early bird. You should be up by now," She said handing him coffee.  
  
"You're like a kid, you know? All excited about going to Disney Land..." He began with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Fair enough. I guess I'll have to admit I'm excited. I'm being the bigger person here. Are you going to admit that you're excited, too?" She said, smiling directly at him.  
  
"Ok, yeah I'm excited. As a kid, I've always admired Donald Duck. I guess there was something about how he knew no one could understand him, yet he still talked all the time. Which one of them guys did you like, anyway?"  
  
"Mickey Mouse,"  
  
"Typical. The popular one," Carter joked.  
  
"Well, he was my favorite. Gave me a completely new perspective on mice," She said.  
  
"So, do you want to go today? 'Cause we can, if you want to," Carter said.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go,"  
  
"Great," Carter said with a smile. Then an awkward silence filled the room, both too busy admiring each other to talk.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
(Well, do you want them to go to Disney Land already?? They may in the next chapter) 


	5. In a Daze

Note:  
  
I have never been to Disney Land :( so bear with me if I get some stuff wrong or messed up.  
  
And, if they seem a little out of character this chapter, its because I had a little writer's block, so I'm sorry if they are. I will keep on continuing this series, so next chapter they'll still be at Disney Land.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters mentioned do not belong to me.  
  
Nor do the other things mentioned that don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter Title: In a Daze  
  
Enjoy!  
  
..................................  
  
Monday morning-  
  
A few hours passed by, when Abby decided to break the current silence, "You know, if we leave right now, we could get there before the tourist rush."  
  
"Aren't we tourists... I guess we've waited long enough to go."  
  
Then they got in their car and began their one hour drive to Disney Land.  
  
Playing with the radio Abby said, "Do you want to listen to Radio Disney?"  
  
He glanced away from the road and gave her a look.  
  
"What? I was just kidding, anyway," She said.  
  
"I think we'll be hearing a lot of them Disney songs today, anyways. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be great."  
  
"So what do you think you want to do first, Abby?"  
  
"Um, to tell you the truth, I don't know," She said with smile.  
  
"That's okay, anyway. We can just walk around and see what we want to do when we get there." He said, smiling back.  
  
After minutes of more light conversations, they finally arrived at their destination: Disney Land.  
  
The park had just barely opened, yet the majority of the parking lot was already filled. They made their way up to the gate to get in.  
  
"Where's the big golf ball. What happened to it?" Abby said, looking around.  
  
"It went to Florida," Carter explained,"you're thinking of Disney World." He just had to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said embarrassed,"I figured they just got sick of it or something."  
  
"Good morning!" The young man at the gate greeted them. He was wearing a shirt that had the Disney logo on it and was wearing mouse ears.  
  
"Hi. Here are our tickets," Carter said handing him the tickets.  
  
"Okay. This is a two day pass to the whole park. You can get a stamp here to be able to re-enter the park," He said, stamping them.  
  
"Cool," Carter said under his breath, "I didn't know it was a two day pass."  
  
"Where did you get the tickets from?" Abby asked.  
  
"I, uh, got them from a radio station." Carter said.  
  
"Well, maybe next time, I'd read the fine print," She joked, "for all we know, we could end up getting in a bad situation."  
  
"Yeah?" Carter laughed.  
  
"What if we wind up cleaning the toilets or something?" She joked in a panic-stricken voice.  
  
"Hey, look. Lets ride the train," Carter said pointing to the railroad.  
  
"Okay. I'll ride the train with you. But you have to promise me that you will go on every ride I go on, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, okay," He said, getting on the train.  
  
He held her hand, helping her up after him.  
  
"I have to warn you though," She started.  
  
"What? You get train sick?" Carter joked.  
  
"No. I live for adventurous rides," She said, making a loopy motion with her hand.  
  
"Oh," Carter said.  
  
"You look like the type that can't handle those types of rides. Am I right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You'll be fine. Don't worry," She said.  
  
"Tell that to my stomach," He laughed.  
  
"Just don't throw up on me."  
  
"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises." He said.  
  
After more train-riding, they were slowly winding towards Mickey's Toon Town. They decided to get off due to Carter's hungriness.  
  
"Lets go get an early lunch," He whined.  
  
"You should have had breakfast," Abby pointed out.  
  
"I did. It was that roll, remember?" Carter said.  
  
"There's a hot dog stand over there. Will that hold you until noon?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sure," Carter said, "Here, go get us a couple of hotdogs," He said, handing her money.  
  
Carter watched as Abby walked to the hotdog stand.  
  
"How did I deserve this?" He thought to himself.  
  
His thoughts were broke when 'Goofy' snuck up on him.  
  
"You scared the cra-" realizing who it was, he covered, "You scared me."  
  
Goofy just stood there and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"Thanks," Carter smiled.  
  
Goofy looked in the direction of which Carter was staring at and waved to Abby, who was busy ordering.  
  
"Yeah, she's with me," Carter said, looking at her.  
  
Goofy blew her a kiss and made a heart shape with his hands to Carter.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
Goofy just shook his head, and patted Carter on the back. He pushed Carter forward a little, in Abby's direction.  
  
"Okay, okay," Carter said, trying to get Goofy to leave him alone, "I'll tell her. Soon. I will."  
  
Not only was he making a promise to Goofy, he was also making a promise to himself.  
  
Shortly after Goofy left to hug two young twin boys, Abby returned.  
  
"Here's your hotdog."  
  
Carter just sat there in thought.  
  
"Carter!" Abby said.  
  
"What? Oh, thanks."  
  
"Seems like you've been in a daze this whole trip so far," Abby smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," He said smiling. He noticed Goofy giving him thumbs-up, so he waved.  
  
"Who did you just wave to?" Abby asked.  
  
"Oh, a friend." Carter said.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know if I'm going to take you on the It's a Small World ride, you might get scared with all those little dolls," Abby joked.  
  
"No, it'll be fun." Carter said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter up soon!  
  
Okay, I've showed a lot of Carter wanting Abby, so I may begin to show that Abby wants him. So that's like a little preview for you. Later! 


	6. Grand Finale

Sorry for the "Stretching it out" The readers want a Carby and their gonna get it!! :-)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all Carbies around the globe. Long live Carter and Abby!!!  
  
Note:  
  
Okay, another thing about never being to Disney Land, pretend that there is a body of water that goes through it.  
  
I'm not sure if there is, though, so just play along ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Title: Grand Finale  
  
Enjoy!  
  
****************  
  
Monday Night-  
  
Hours passed by, and so did the hot dogs, cotton candy, ice cream, and pretzels.  
  
Carter was lucky he didn't see any of it come back up. He had a hard enough time on the Matterhorn Bobsleds.  
  
Sitting on the park bench, Carter began to reminisce about the ride experience.  
  
"I don't think I made the age requirement for that ride."  
  
"It said you had to be 3, Carter!" Abby laughed.  
  
"It's getting pretty dark out already." Carter said, looking at the lights coming on.  
  
"Yeah, but its only after 7:30. Seems like we've only been here for a few hours."  
  
"I'm going to go call County...to boast." Carter said getting up.  
  
"Okay. Tell them I said hi."  
  
Carter then walked off to the nearest pay phone.  
  
"Its hard for me to admit this to my self," Abby thought. "but, he's so cute. He makes me laugh and forget my problems. Seeing him, the real him, makes me want to be with him more than ever. I don't know how strong I have feelings for him, but they're there. Noticeable enough for me to actually like him in that way. The problem is, how do I approach it? How do two friends suddenly become together without ruining anything? I guess the best thing for me to do is enjoy the rest of my vacation. Vacation. That is what it was meant to be."  
  
****************  
  
"Who wants to join the pool?" Jerry began shouting around the desk.  
  
"Which one?" Gallant asked, getting out his wallet.  
  
"That Abby's pregnant with Carter's baby." Jerry said.  
  
"How would we know so soon, Jerry?" Jing Mei asked, questioning his methods.  
  
"We all work in a hospital..." Jerry said giving her an eye-roll.  
  
"That thought's kinda scary. A little Carter running around." Jing Mei said, cringing at the thought.  
  
"Since I put $50 in the marriage pool, I'll only put $30 in." Gallant said handing Jerry a wad of money.  
  
"I don't see why everyone's making a big deal of this. There wasn't a pool when I had a baby." Jing Mei said.  
  
"Honey, we had a pool guessing who the father was, when you were going to tell us who it is, and the sex of the baby." Chuny said handing Jerry her money.  
  
"I can't believe this... And shouldn't you people be answering phones and working? I thought we were supposed to be swamped." Jing Mei said.  
  
Then the phone began to ring, when no one was answering it, Jing Mei got fed up and answered it herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"It's Jing Mei, Carter! And where are you calling from?" She said irritated.  
  
"I'm uh...so, how's work going?" Carter asked.  
  
"Terrible. I'm swamped. I still have over twenty patients to see, and we've been having nothing but traumas come in all day.  
  
I need you to come in and help out. You didn't even come in on Saturday when I had to catch up on charts!"  
  
"Deb, I told Kerry I couldn't. I'm sorry, but, I can't come in. Not today anyways, I'm out of state right now. I should probably be back by saturday."  
  
"Where are you? Everyone here thinks you're off getting married."  
  
"Getting married!" He laughed. "To Who?"  
  
"Do I even have to say?"  
  
"I wish you could see me rolling my eyes, Deb." Carter said.  
  
"So you and Abby didn't get married?"  
  
"No! Who came up with that crazy idea?" Carter asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's pretty much all over the hospital by now. We don't know who started it." Chen laughed.  
  
"And we basically figured it was YOUR idea, Carter." She continued.  
  
"Well, I want you to put a stop to it, okay?"  
  
No response  
  
"Deb! Do I have your word that you'll stop this rumor?"  
  
"Oh, I don't see why you should care, anyway. Besides, I heard some people are getting you some really cool gifts."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sure," She said sarcastically,"I will, as a thank you for covering for me on Saturday."  
  
"Fine," He laughed. "If I can't trust you to stop it, I will my self. And I might accidentallyly start a big rumor about you." He said hanging up.  
  
****************  
  
He walked back to see Abby sitting by herself on the bench.  
  
"Sorry to leave you wait like that."  
  
"No, its okay. I was watching the fire works. Look." She said pointing to them.  
  
"Lets go watch over there. That'll be a great view." He smiled. He took her hand and led her over to the small bridge over looking the shining water.  
  
They walked to the center of the bridge, both leaning on the rail. Watching the the blues, pinks, greens, whites, yellows, reds, oranges, and purples of the fire works. After a short period, they joined in the 'ooing and aahing, admiring the shimmering sparkles flying up into the air, and falling down.  
  
It was a dark night, but from where Carter and Abby were standing, it was a glimmering night.  
  
The moon was illuminating bright light, along with the fire works.  
  
"I haven't been to a fire works show like this since I was a kid." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah, it's really neat, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." She shivered.  
  
"You cold? Where are my manners?" He said, putting his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She said, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"Tonight's grand finale will be arriving to your sight within seconds." A voice was heard through out the park, coming from the speakers.  
  
"Sounds like it's going to be really good, huh?" Carter asked Abby.  
  
"Yeah, it does." She said, looking into his eyes.  
  
He smiled and put his arm around her. They were practically holding their breath waiting for the finale.  
  
It wasn't the biggest deal to them, but when they see death almost everyday, something like this, just feels so sweet.  
  
After the last sets of fireworks shot out, they began to start the finale. First there were many fireworks that shot out at once. They were red, white and blue ones. When they began to fall, they made the shape of the American flag. Then there were many different colors shot out, making tens of large stars. Then there was another set, that fired out, revealing the shape of Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Hey, you like him." Carter said, smiling.  
  
Then there was the final set of the grand finale. Red and white ones went up. To Carter, it seemed like forever before the shape was revealed. Then it finally was.  
  
The red fire works formed a heart, and the white ones made large writing inside it. It said: Kiss me, Abby. Love Carter.  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't do that. That there's some other Abby and Carter here right now." Abby said smiling.  
  
"Just kiss me." He said smiling.  
  
She pulled him in toward her and their lips touched to a long, sweet kiss. Abby closed her eyes to savor the moment forever.  
  
Crowds around them cheered on. Then their first kiss finally ended.  
  
"How in the world did you do that?" Abby asked.  
  
"It was included with the prize!" He said, laughing.  
  
"So you could have put anything up there?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you put that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She pulled him in closer for another kiss.  
  
When it was finally through she said, "Thanks. Now I can say I've been to Disney Land."  
  
"You're welcome." He said softly.  
  
"Wait a second," She began to say. "What if I had said no?"  
  
"Well, I had a back-up one. Saying 'please'." He said.  
  
"Oh. You didn't think you'd need it, did you?" She asked. She was smiling, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Of course not." He said, kissing her again.  
  
Then they walked off the bridge together holding hands. Crowds surrounded them, still cheering.  
  
  
  
  
  
More chapters to follow... 


	7. Water Fight

Title: "Water Fight"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Note:  
  
The Carter and Abby storyline continues...they're still in California.  
  
They just might visit Disney Land again ;-)  
  
Oh, I also want to say that a story doesn't end with a carby kiss...that's where the story begins :-)  
  
Thursday-Carter won tickets  
  
Friday- Asked Abby to come/requested time off work  
  
Saturday-Arrived in California  
  
Sunday (not mentioned in a chapter)-went shopping  
  
Monday-Went to Disney Land  
  
Which makes this chapter Tuesday, if that helps.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
************************  
  
Tuesday Afternoon-  
  
Carter was enjoying his afternoon by relaxing in the large olympic sized pool at the resort.  
  
Lying poolside, Abby lay in a pool chair, with light blue sunglasses on, soaking up the sun.  
  
"Hey, Abby, jump in." Carter said, from the pool. He wasn't exactly swimming, he was just hanging around in the pool, cooling off.  
  
Only half paying attention to the world around her, Abby remarked, "Can't you see I'm relaxing right now?"  
  
"Yeah I can," Carter said, edging closer to where Abby was lying.  
  
"I'm busy working on my tan."  
  
Splashing cold pool water at her, Carter said, "It's not always healthy to tan!"  
  
"Don't! God, that's cold!!" Abby screamed.  
  
"Get in the pool, Abby." Carter said, laughing.  
  
"And this is coming from the man who wrote me a message in fireworks last night?" Abby asked, sarcastically.  
  
Trying to be reasonable, he simply said, "Please?"  
  
"Fine. Fine, I'll get in the pool."  
  
"I don't see why you were being such a baby about it." Carter said, as she was getting in.  
  
"Sorry." Abby said, splashing large waves of water at him.  
  
"What was that for?" Carter said, drying his face off.  
  
"Retaliation. Plus, you were looking kind of dry." Abby said when she stole a kiss.  
  
"You know, I have an idea. We should have a water fight in the ER sometime." Carter said.  
  
Laughing just at the thought of it, Abby said, "Yeah, like we'd get Weaver to use some big water gun, flinging water balloons."  
  
"We'd do it on her day off. On a hot day, of course."  
  
"As much as that sounds appealing, aren't we there to work and treat patients?" Abby asked.  
  
"Well, they'd play along, too. Plus, when we're not drenching the med students, they'll watch over the sick ones."  
  
"Okay, but I have to say, you are going to plan and organize this. Not me. I don't need another suspension." Abby laughed.  
  
"Don't worry." Carter laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not worrying." Abby said, splashing more water on Carter.  
  
Carter just stood there dripping wet, giving her an odd look. "What? You were looking dry again."  
  
Abby said blankly.  
  
************************  
  
Later that night, after their 'water fight', they decided to go out to dinner.  
  
"I hope this place you heard about isn't anything fancy." Abby said.  
  
They were both in the car, driving over to the restaurant Carter had reservations for at 7:30.  
  
"Don't worry," Carter said, "Besides, do I look like a person who wants to spend a lot of money?"  
  
"Do you want me to answer that?" Abby joked.  
  
Thinking for a second, Carter replied, "No, I don't think I do."  
  
"So, what did you say when you called County yesterday?" Abby asked.  
  
"Oh," He laughed, remembering the rumor. "I talked to Deb. They were swamped."  
  
"Then I guess we picked the perfect week to not work." Abby said.  
  
"Not exactly..." Carter said, thinking of a way to tell her about the rumor.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They think we're off getting married." Carter said.  
  
"Getting married?" Abby laughed. "To each other?"  
  
"I guess so." Carter laughed.  
  
"Who started this rumor?" Abby asked.  
  
"They don't know. They just started to hear about it, they didn't know who started it."  
  
"You didn't start it did you?" Abby asked.  
  
"What?" He laughed.  
  
"Did you start the rumor? You have started other rumors before, you know." Abby reminded him.  
  
"True. So, true." He laughed thinking about them. "but, I didn't start this rumor."  
  
"We can just play along when we get back." Abby said.  
  
"Sounds like it'll be fun. We'll have to think of something by Saturday, won't we?" Carter said, pulling up to a sandy beach.  
  
It was sometime after 7, so it wasn't dark out, but the sun was already low in the sky.  
  
The air was warm, but there was a light breeze.  
  
There weren't many people on the beach, but there were a few people who were just walking around.  
  
"Where's the restaurant?" Abby asked, looking around.  
  
"Uh, on the sand at the beach. Change of plans. We're having a picnic." Carter smiled.  
  
"We don't have any food." Stunned Abby said.  
  
"Yes, we do." Carter said, getting a basket of food from the trunk.  
  
"You brought a basket? What are you seven?" Abby joked.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here." Carter said, giving her a rose.  
  
"Thank you." She twisted the stem of the flower between her fingers,  
  
wondering what he would surprise her with next.  
  
Even though she didn't want to admit it in words, he was a very romantic person.  
  
He laid a small cotton blanket on the sand, and set the basket down.  
  
He and Abby both sat down on the blanket.  
  
They admired the view for a few minutes, when they decided to eat.  
  
"I have a couple of sandwiches here, if you like chicken and ham." He said.  
  
"Yeah. What else do you have in there?" She asked, peering into the basket.  
  
"Fruit, carrots, salad, apple juice..." He was listing the main things off the top of his head.  
  
"When did you do all of this?" Abby asked.  
  
"After we went swimming. That's why I got out of the pool early." He said.  
  
"You ARE sneaky." She laughed. "Good sandwich, by the way."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, and took a bite of his own. Chicken wasn't his favorite, but he had known that she liked it, so that was what he had made.  
  
"Do you want some juice?" He asked, getting out two paper cups, and a plastic bottle of apple juice.  
  
Finishing a carrot, she replied "Yes please."  
  
He poured their juice as if it were wine.  
  
"To a good vacation." Carter toasted.  
  
"To a great vacation." Abby corrected him in her toast.  
  
Minutes passed by, and they admired the sunset, while sharing some grapes.  
  
"You know," Abby started. She turned to look at him when she said this. "You are really romantic, Carter."  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
She answered him with a simple kiss.  
  
"Thanks." He said, kissing her back.  
  
"This is amazing how perfect this is going and it's only Tuesday." Abby said, staring at the sunset.  
  
"Yeah, and to think, we have only two days left. Better make the best of it." Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Abby said.  
  
Carter kissed her more affectionately this time, and so did she.  
  
  
  
Next chapter up soon! 


	8. The Walk

My apologies for the long delay. Been busy the last few months with track and school. But now track is done and school is out. I was procrastinating for awhile, due to writer's block, but I think I have it all figured out.  
  
Title: The Walk  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own 'em, any of 'em  
  
Here's a recap:  
  
Thursday- Carter won the tickets  
  
Friday- Convinced Abby; requested time off  
  
Saturday- Arrived in California  
  
Sunday- (Not a chapter) went shopping  
  
Monday- Went to Disney Land  
  
Tuesday- Water fight/picnic  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
Wednesday morning-  
  
"Abby." Carter gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hmm, what?" She stirred. Coming out of her sleep.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to get up and get some breakfast?" He asked. He still kept his soft manner.  
  
"Will you be there?" She said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Of course." He smiled.  
  
"How long have you been up?" She asked. She slowly stood up from her bed as she woke up even more.  
  
"Not long. I just figured we should see the rest of what we need to see before Friday." He smiled.  
  
"What are we going to do today, and what do you have up your sleeve this time?" She asked. She couldn't help laughing when she said that, even though she did really love each one of his surprises.  
  
"I was thinking that we could maybe go for a walk. You know, take the scenic route."  
  
Before walking into the bathroom she responded, "Sound's like fun, John."  
  
He smiled. She never called him that. No one did. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"I'll be quick, so we can get breakfast and then go, okay?" She called from the bathroom.  
  
"Alright."  
  
***  
  
Carter and Abby sat in a booth in the corner at a small diner. They waited patiently as their waiter poured their coffee and took their orders.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of Doc's." Carter said looking around.  
  
Abby laughed, "Why would you want to be reminded of Doc's?"  
  
"Because," He laughed. "It's nice there, you know? We've had some good diners there."  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree with that." She smiled.  
  
"But I keep expecting to see a hospital across the street. It's weird looking at the meat plant, instead." He laughed.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" She asked.  
  
"What? I'm not bored, I'm just looking out the window." He said.  
  
"No, I mean, on this vacation. Do you think it's as great as I do?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I don't travel that much, so yeah. This has been really great so far. I am really good at making decisions." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you are. By the way, breakfast's on me," She said. He quizzed her.  
  
"It's the least that I can do. I owe you for this, everything."  
  
"It's no problem, it's being here with you that makes it worth it."  
  
A few minutes later their breakfast arrived and they began to enjoy their conversation over their scrambled eggs, toast, and muffins.  
  
***  
  
"So, where are we going to walk to?" Abby asked.  
  
"No where, yet. I think we're going to drive to the trails, and then we walk." He winked.  
  
"Or, we can just walk to the trails." Abby said.  
  
"The trails are 30 miles away."  
  
"Oh." She laughed. "Driving sounds good."  
  
"We should be there in about a half hour." Carter said.  
  
***  
  
"So which trail do you want to take?" Carter asked.  
  
"Um, It doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you?" She asked.  
  
"No. I just can't decide." He laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll just pick one, then." She said, pointing to one.  
  
"Okay, well, looks like that's our destination for the next few hours." He said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
***  
  
"Man, I can't believe we're lost." Carter said, looking around.  
  
"We? YOU'RE the one who was reading the map upside down." Abby joked.  
  
"Do you want me to just leave you right now?" Carter joked back.  
  
"No," Abby said. "I want to walk the trail more with you."  
  
She held out her hand and he took it in his.  
  
"Me too." He smiled. "Me too."  
  
"Even if we are lost." She added.  
  
"Mmhmm." He nodded. His eyes focusing on hers.  
  
To be continued soon  
  
This chapter was mainly a 'filler' so we can get to the good stuff within the next few days ;) 


	9. Lead the Way

I thought since I let you wait such a long time, I'd give you another chapter right away.  
  
Title: Lead the way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
Recap:  
  
Thursday- Carter won tickets  
  
Friday- Convinced Abby; requested time off  
  
Saturday- Arrived in California  
  
Sunday- (Not a chapter) went shopping  
  
Monday- Went to Disney Land  
  
Tuesday- Water fight/picnic  
  
Wednesday- The Walk  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
Thursday-  
  
"Deja Vu, huh?" Carter turned to his left, and asked Abby. She had her arm around his as they strolled through Disney Land again.  
  
"Sort of." A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Only, I think that this time, I can survive the rides." He laughed.  
  
"You really think?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I'll brave them just so you don't have to sit in agony next to a nervous guy." He said.  
  
"I don't mind sitting by that guy," She smiled. "Oh, you mean you, don't you?" She joked.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"But, the rides aren't exactly what I'm looking for tonight." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you looking for, what did you lose?" He joked. She loved his sense of humor. It was sweet and innocent, just like him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe dancing. It is our last night here in California, why not end it by dancing a jig?"  
  
"Or something slower." He suggested.  
  
"Yeah," She agreed. "Something slower."  
  
"Listen," Carter began.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"There's music playing right over there. We can dance now." He pointed to the band.  
  
"Well, lead me there, Dr. Carter." Abby eagerly said.  
  
"Sure thing." He took her hand once again and slowly led her there.  
  
"Thanks," She said. "This is really nice."  
  
"Yeah. Did anyone ever tell you that you're a good dancer?" He asked.  
  
"Really? I didn't think I was that good. And, I hope you're not basing this on last year." She said.  
  
"No, I'm basing this on generally. You are a GREAT dancer, Abby." He said.  
  
"Well, thanks." She blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Oh, I know." He laughed.  
  
She brushed her hand against his face as they began to dance closer.  
  
"I never noticed before." He said.  
  
"Noticed what?" Her voice was in a soft whisper, because of their intense moment.  
  
"Noticed how the reflection from the moon adds to your beauty. It's remarkable. I wish you could see it." He said.  
  
Their bodies came closer, and still remained in rhythm. Then their lips slowly began to touch. It definitely didn't seem like a first kiss. It wasn't, but it was the first kiss shared that included tender feelings of love.  
  
It seemed to Abby that the kiss had lasted an eternity. Her eyes were closed, as she was trying to make a mental picture to savor it forever.  
  
Carter was simply lost. Lost in love with Abby, and enjoying the kiss. He held her in his arms closely, like he was protecting her.  
  
They danced closely for the rest of the night. They hadn't even realized that the music was beginning to stop towards the end of the night. They had to leave the park for one final time. They also had to spend the night in California one more time.  
  
***  
  
They both stood outside of their room, and were leaning against the car.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last night here." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah, but at least it's been good." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it really has."  
  
He put his arm around her as she shivered in the cool breeze.  
  
"Abby," Carter began in a half-joking manner, "Would you like to come up to my room?"  
  
She turned to look directly into his eyes. "Yes." She said seriously. "I'd love to."  
  
Carter tried to hide the fact that he was not only a little shocked, but very much loving the thought.  
  
"Me too." He whispered.  
  
"Well, lead me there, Dr. Carter." She smiled.  
  
More chapters to soon follow!! 


End file.
